Grandline Koukai: Winters War
'Winters War '''is a side story featuring Tankos Skyren and veture to take over Jurassic Island. Summary TBD Story The story begins at the Grandline, where a fast rising rookie pirate named Tankos Skyren leads his crew, the Sub-Zero pirates, towards Jurassic Garden. Skyren plans to test out his newly acquired Cold Cold Fruit to transform the Summer Island's climate into that of a Winter Island. He hopes to freeze the dinosaurs there, and transform them into his first trophies. As the Sub Zero pirates draw near to Jurassic Island, a former native of the Island; Spectra approaches Skyren to tell him: "Captain we're approaching Jurassic Garden now". Skyren slowly turns his head towards Spectra and corrects her; "Winter Garden, you mean." "Umm sure Captain" Spectra replies. The ship docks at a beach on the edge of the island, Skyren chooses only a few of his crew-mates to accompany him. He, Spectra, and another young woman named Bella walk through the beach into a thick jungle. It's not long before they encounter a large dinosaur, and only a few moments later, the trio is catches the eye of this carnivorous creature. "Looks like I won't even have to look for my trophies," says Skyren smirking in gradually elevating excitement. He steps closer out in the open without hesitation. The first to notice Skyren is a gigantic white wyvern who, thinking it had just discovered it's next meal, dived straight for Skyren. Another member of the crew, Bella, steps up to protect her captain, yelling out; "Ren look out!" She summons the powers of her Feza Feza no Mi to fend off the Wyvern's aggressive dive with a whirlwind of black feathers. The unexpected Wyvern attack didn't even cause Skyren to flinch. He looked in calmness as the feathery whirlwind stunned the creature. He then directed his hand towards it as it suddenly began to be fossilized in the effects of his devil fruit, the Hiya Hiya no Mi. "Not a bad shot, Captain," Using the power of her Ebu Ebu no Mi, Spectra encapsulates the Wyvern like a mummy in webbing and stringing it to the side of the ship. "Well of course it was a good shot!" Bella exclaims, springing up in front of her with hearts in her eyes. "Our amazing and wonderfully perfect captain would never misses!" "I suppose not," Spectra smirks, finishing her work with the creature. "One down, how many more to go, Ren?" "All off them," says Skyren as he waves his arm across the air in front of him. In that single motion the remaining dinosaurs in the area begin to slowly get frozen solid. "What wonderful trophies. So elegant, and cold...like myself." He smirks in self satisfaction. "Not as wonderful and elegant as you, though Captain," Bella grins as she fires off a flurry of feathers to propel the monsters back towards the ship. Working with Spectra, they soon manage to move all of their captives back to their transport. "Well, that was easy!" "We've only scratched the surface of what the island has to offer up. There are even more just over that ridge." Spectra points ahead when they're done. "Be on the look out for pesky conservationists, though. Especially if they have green hair and are almost as good looking as me." The group Spectra speaks of is none other then the prestigious Cypress Household. An extremely wealthy family with the trademark traits of green hair and green eyes. The Cypress family has protected Jurassic Garden and it's prehistoric inhabitants for generations. Spectra was born into the Cypress Household twenty years ago, but decided that she did not share her families love for the island, and was immediately exiled from it. Betrayed and alone, Spectra was eventually found by Skyren, who gave her a fresh start as a pirate. Now Spectra seeks revenge on her family, and has lead the Sub-Zero Pirates here to exact her vengeance. After attaching Skyren's first round of trophies to their ship's mast, the group returns to the forest. While approaching the ridge, Skyren notices a slight shift in the wind and instinctively ducks down. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he was able to avoid a gun shot that blasted straight through the tree Skyren was standing in front of. It had enough force to bring the tree crashing down. Skyren raises back up turning to the direction that the gun shot came from, giving a serious glare, as the gust from the tree falling trembles his hair and his jacket. "Speak of the devils," Spectra watched as the dust from the tree cleared. "How dare you attack our illustrious captain! You ruffled his beautiful hair!" Bella fired off a furious whirlwind in the direction of the shot. "Come out and face justice, you coward!" "That's Oaklana's work if I ever saw it," A devious grin crossed her face as she realized her long awaited vengeance was nearing. "Yes, ''dear sister, why don't you come out and play?" "Ah so this is a family reunion," said Skyren crossing his arms looking up at the attack from his subordinate. "I'll let you handle this...but make her pay for daring to come at me." "With pleasure, Captain," Spectra flipped her luscious curls over her shoulder. "This is a reunion I've been looking forward to for quite some time." Several miles deeper into the jungle Spectra's sister, Oaklana lies prone looking through the scope of her sniper. "He avoided my warning shot, nothing to be proud of" she says as she speaks into a snail-phone sitting next to her head. A voice replies "I'm sending in the raptors now. Once they've isolated Spectra from the group, take her out. These orders bring a smile to Oaklana's face. "Welcome home Spectra". Only moments afterwards, a horde of velociraptor's charges up the ridge towards the group. Before they have time to react, the horde sends debris of trampled trees and broken stones towards them. Skyren and the rest of the crew are sent flying back being hit by the various debris. They smack against the ground sliding and rolling multiple feet across the soil of the island. They eventually stop and are surrounded by the broken stones and destroyed trees. The pain is seen through Skyren and his crewmates' face but Skyren gets up easily, having being in worst conditions before. He dusts off his shoulders. "Get up," he tells his crewmates, demandingly. He moves his hands around leaving trails of cold smoke from them, pondering of what he should do next with his devil fruit powers. He looks at the dinosaurs and a spark of inspiration is seen in his eyes. Skyren freezes the moisture in the air, sculpting ice doppelgangers of the velociraptors. "Now fight against yourselves, beasts!" he exclaims while pushing his arm outward with an open palm in the direction of the velociraptors signaling their ice doppelgangers to attack them. "Yessir!" Bella rushed to jump up and obey her captain, trying not to shiver from the freezing cloud Skyren had created. "Th-that was a b-brilliant move, sir!" Spitting out dirt, Spectra rose and began brushing herself off, pulling twigs out of her hair with disgust. "This is going to take weeks to wash out - one more thing those dino-freaks will pay for." "Turns out Spectra's friends aren't total pushovers. One of them is actually incredibly cute, it's a shame he had to cross paths with her" Oaklana says before unleashing a barrage of bullets on Skyren's ice raptors. One after another, they shatter, giving the real raptors a path to attack. "Damn!" screams Skyren as he clenches his fist. "No matter. That wasn't a slip up, but this is." Skyren directs his hands towards the ground as it begins to freeze into a frozen pathway causing the raptors to slip and fall. "Good one captain!" Bella laughed with delight, jumping in with a tornado of feathers to push them along the path. "Really blew me away, Cap!" "Guess you could say they're in a bit of a sticky situation!" Spectra grinned and fired off webbing to hold the dinosaurs in place as they piled up. "They dealt with the Raptors better then we anticipated" a voice says over the snail phone. Spectra stands up, takes the snail-phone and holsters her sniper. "I'm moving to a new post, Spurce is already in position". While the pirates are distracted with the raptors, they fail to notice a young man approaching from their rear. He rides on top of a very large Ankylosaurus. Behind him are an army of Triceratops, which he orders to hold while he takes a moment to get his sisters attention. "Elder Sister, cease these actions at once. You know brother will not take trespassing here lightly. Unlike the others I still see you as my sister, Spectra, I still love you. That's why I'm giving you a chance to leave, live the life that you've chosen. Don't make me fight you." "Spruce." Spectra tried to maintain her composure, taking a deep breath before turning to face the only brother she still had. "Well, well, well, look at how much you've grown, Sprucey. Not the tiny seedling you were when I left, huh? Still see you're taking after the family business though. Pity, I was hoping you'd grow out of that an join me someday." "Captain, we've got more company..." Bella tapped Skyren's shoulder holding back a squeal - not from the terrifying herd of dinosaurs armed with spikes and several tons of muscle, but rather at the excitement of having had an excuse to touch her captain. "I have no quarrel with you, Sprucey, though I can't say the same for those monstrosities you've got there," Spectra was too busy glaring at the beasts that had ruined her life to pay Bella any mind. She could not blame Spruce for her banishment, but of all the insensitive things her brother could've done, he had to bring that particular three-horned herd here! Even the one sibling that she had regretted leaving had betrayed her. "This is the only family I have - my crew and captain. If he says we're leaving, I'll go. If not...well, I wish I could say I'm sorry for what comes next." Spectra scowled as she turned to face Skyren. "So, Captain, what'll it be? " Category:Grandline Koukai Episodes